Brianna and Dekka
by I am iron man 14
Summary: This is my first fic on FF! It features the return of everyone's favourite out of control 13 year old, a few murders, various crashes, natural disasters and even poisonous creatures! To top it off we have tragedy, romance, drama, heartbreak, death and chapters exclusive to FF! Read and review, because I always want to keep my readers happy!
1. Chapter 1 Astrid

Heyy! This is my first fic on the site! I'm quite excited about it, so leave a review and tell me what you think! In this chapter we are reading from Sam's POV, he is thinking about his final moments with Astrid... Check back every day for new chapters!

42 seconds. Thats how long we had left together. If I had known what was going to happen I would have used those 42 seconds to stop the car. If i had known, but thats it, I didn't know it was going to happen. Didn't know Diana had been drinking. Didn't know she was on the road that night. I didn't know she would crash into the passenger side of my car at 85mph. I didn't think anything could take her away from me. I don't know how I can carry on without Astrid.


	2. Chapter 2 Sam FF exclusive!

I should have explained that chapter 1 is from Sam's POV... As is this one.

Astrid was dead. Sam couldn't believe it. He felt like his heart had been ripped out. He couldn't breathe. Diana had been drunk driving, and sideswiped their car. Astrid had died shortly after, the doctors said she had internal injuries and had bled out. It was so unfair. After everything they had been through, the FAYZ and all its horrors, Astrid had been killed in a car crash. Diana had been dragged from her car screaming, drunk and swearing death to the FAYZians. Sam had been cut out of his car, it was completely wrecked. Astrid had been covered up and wheeled unceremoniously into the back of an ambulance.

He stood watching now, his car had exploded. Three firefighters had been killed. Nobody had thought to check the car out, because it wasn't on fire when the emergency services got there, and nobody could smell any petrol. Then it had just exploded. Sam was lucky, he had been far enough away. He stood watching as the flames lit up the sky.


	3. Chapter 3 Edilio FF exclusive!

Heyy! Here is chapter three! Where we hear from Edilio...

Edilio stood watching the flames rise into the sky. Sam had phoned with the news. He couldn't believe it, after everything they had all been through. Astrid had died in a car crash. Diana was carted off to hospital swearing death to all. She needed locked up. Sam couldn't say a word, he was huddled in the back of another ambulance with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He looked as if he wasn't there at all. His eyes were glazed over and he wouldn't answer when people said his name. Edilio wasn't even sure what to do, Dekka had arrived a minute ago but she had had no luck either. The firefighters were dousing the flames now, you could see the burnt out shell of Sam's Dodge Challenger. Turned upside down, completely unrecognizable. There were bags being prepared which Edilio knew would be used to hold the charred remains of the three firemen who had died in the explosion. Then Edilio had his mind completely blown. Taylor was striding towards him.


	4. Chapter 4 Taylor

Heyy! Now that Astrid is dead we can move swiftly on. This chapter takes a jump forward in time, about two or three months. Taylor gives her first POV of the fic!

I look back on that day with fond memories. Im not really sure what I was when the FAYZ ended. It was Pete who made me what I was, and Pete who fixed me. Yep. The little guy with all the power. Im not mad he turned me all golden. In fact I think it made a better person, golden on the inside instead of the outside. Haha. The FAYZ changed us all in one way or another. The aftermath affected us more I think. So many people died. Many more went clinically insane. Those of us who made it through became very close to one another, helped each other through the bad times and celebrated the good times. Our own hard times brought us together. Me and Sam Temple.


	5. Chapter 5 Little Pete

Heyy! Here is chapter 5! We have a POV for LP! We also hear from the mainest of main characters, Dekka! Please enjoy and leave a review...

Pete stood balanced atop the sheet of glass. He wasn't entirely sure how he'd gotten there. He had fought with Gaia and ended up back atop the glass, but the FAYZ wall was gone, he shouldn't be here. Should he? Whatever had happened he was now back here, surrounded by the intricate symbols. However these ones didn't seem to glow like he remembered. Only one symbol seemed to glow slightly, it was a deep fiery red and moved faster than anything imaginable.

Dekka was sat on her bed. She couldn't sleep. She hadn't slept since it happened. Brianna. Even thinking the name almost brought her to tears. She could still picture it clearly, the way Brianna had rushed bravely into battle and the way Gaia burnt out her heart.


	6. Chapter 6 Dekka

Heyy! Here is chapter 6! This chapter jumps ahead another few months in time, to Brianna's birthday. I have no idea what the date is, but it is her birthday so.. Yeah. Hope you enjoy it, don't forget to give me your thoughts!

P.S my chapters are short because thats the way I like doing them!

Today was the day. Brianna's birthday. The day Dekka would go to where it happened, where Gaia killed her. They had erected a memorial to "The Breeze" on the very spot where it happened. Dekka had never seen it. She couldn't bring herself to go. A memorial could never truly pay homage to Brianna. Nothing could. She was Brianna. Was.

No matter how heart wrenching it would be, Dekka was showing up. Dressed at her absolute best, flowers in hand. The whole nine yards. At last Dekka would go and mourn Brianna's death, and celebrate her life.

Pete was becoming increasingly curious about the fiery red symbol. Why was it the only one still glowing? It was as if all the other symbols had given up but this one had carried on fighting. What was it fighting? Pete took a closer look at the symbol. It was incredibly bright, so bright it was hard to look at. He delved into the intricate workings of the symbol, being incredibly careful. He had already hurt one symbol and turned it gold.

What he could see was that there was a huge piece missing, shattered completely. Why? Was there a way to fill the missing piece? Too many questions. Making his head hurt. He was definitely going to help the symbol. Whatever it was doing, the missing piece needed filled in.


	7. Chapter 7, The Heart Shaped Locket

Heyy! Here is chapter 7! Credit to PennytheMonsterBringer who gave me some ideas for this chapter when it was originally written a few months back. This chapter is called the heart shaped locket, read to find out...

people only seem to read the first chapter and then leave it... Any one have any suggestions to make the fic more appealing? As always read and review, I love getting feedback so that I know what my readers want! :)

Dekka arrived after everyone else, she stayed away. She couldn't deal with talking to anyone right now. Especially Sam and Taylor. After Astrid's death they had become each others coping mechanism. Taylor had magically gotten back to normal around the same time Astrid was killed. Taylor was having trouble re-adjusting after being all golden and Sam wasn't coping without Astrid. They'd been inseparable since. It wasn't that Dekka didn't like them, she just found herself uncomfortable around them. It was unfair Taylor could be fixed but Brianna couldn't be brought back.

Dekka hung around out of sight until everyone had left. She needed to be alone for this. Slowly she walked up to the memorial, it was beautiful. Set right in the centre was a picture of Brianna gorgeous as always. Some people had laid flowers already and one thoughtful person had put down a brand new pair of running shoes. Dekka laid down her flowers right in the middle of the pile. Next she took out a small heart shaped locket, it had a picture of the two of them inside. Astrid had taken it after their first fight with Caine. As she watched the locket disappeared. Right out of her hand. Poof. With that Dekka broke down and cried, for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8 Brianna

Heyy! Here is chapter 8! my favourite character in the series makes her first appearance... Spoiler...: Brianna fans go wild!

Pete had figured it out. The missing piece. The fiery red symbol had been badly damaged in a fight. He wouldn't be able to repair the missing piece but he could replace it. He just needed something associated with the symbol that would make it glow brightly enough to restore itself.

Looking around he could see more symbols than usual, all glowing incredibly brightly. He recognised a lot of them, they had been in the FAYZ. After all of them had left, one symbol stayed behind. It had remained distant till now. It was holding something, he could feel it more than see it. He delved into the symbols intricate workings, he felt a lot of sadness, he didn't like this symbol very much. He could now see what it was holding. It was small and silver, he could see inside too. It glowed a deep fiery red. That was when he knew. Now he could fix the fiery red symbol.

It had been a day since Dekka had visited the memorial. She didn't know what she had hoped to gain from going, it had just made her more sad than anything else. Seeing all the flowers and messages, it just reminded her Brianna wasn't here. Not that she would ever need reminded.

Her day had only gotten worse. Everywhere she looked she saw Brianna. She kept trying to avoid it, but every flash of red hair, every quick footstep, reminded her of Brianna. The biggest shock came when she was putting the key into her front door, where she heard the most instantly recognisable voice she'd ever known. "Hey Dekka". Shaking with fear and disbelief, Dekka turned around. Standing there, in a new pair of running shoes, wearing a heart shaped locket made of silver, was Brianna.


	9. Chapter 9 Fantasy

Heyy! Here is chapter 9! Also have to give a mad shoutout to Ireland! I have been viewing the traffic graph to see which countries my fic is most popular in and Ireland is running away with it! Gotta love Ireland, wish I could go back again soon! As always read and review! Favouriting is appreciated as well...

Dekka was going crazy. That was it. Penny may be dead but she was haunting Dekka from the depths of hell. Thats all it was. Brianna was dead. Dekka had suffered through it and now she was going insane.

"Well I thought you'd be a little more pleased to see me," Brianna said with her usual cocky grin. "You're dead," Dekka replied "and in a few minutes I'm going to be picked up in a white van and taken to a mental institute." "Cant I get a hug before you go?" "No. You're a hallucination." "I'm real Dekka, and very confused. So I'd appreciate it if you let me in and helped me out."

Dekka let Brianna in. They had a long and awkward conversation, Brianna had no real recollection of coming back to life. She just said that she had woken up at the foot of her own monument. She had spent a while looking for anyone and eventually found Dekka. They decided it must have been Little Pete who brought back Brianna, nothing else had that kind of power. Dekka was overwhelmed with emotion, she still thought this was all a dream and she wake up cold and alone, but Brianna was there right in front of here. Real. Brianna was back.


	10. Chapter 10 Brianna

Heyy! Here is chapter 10! We get our first POV from Brianna! As always read and review! Favouriting is awesome too...

It had been an emotional day. First Dekka thought she was going crazy, as it turned out, Little Pete had managed to bring Brianna back to life and now she was staying in Dekka's spare bedroom. While Dekka was happy to have Brianna back, she still hadn't recovered from the shock and didn't really know what to say to Brianna.

Brianna had been having a rough day. She'd been through the whole process of coming back to life, which had been incredibly weird. After that she didn't know where to go or what to do, and when she finally found Dekka she didn't exactly get a warm welcome. She hadn't taken into account that Dekka would probably be in shock after seeing her. Sure, Brianna was dazzling but Dekka didn't have to freak out about it. Hopefully she would get over the shock soon, after all they were living together for the time being.


	11. Chapter 11 Confusion

Heyy! Here is chapter 11! As always read and review!

Dekka couldn't sleep easy that night. She was still in shock that Brianna was alive, and still didn't quite believe it. She woke up cold and tired so she just collapsed into the shower. Brianna was downstairs, she had gone from her bed to the sofa and practically fell asleep again. Her hair was a fiery red mess and the PJ's she had borrowed off of Dekka were too big and didn't leave much to the imagination. Dekka forced herself not to stare, things were awkward enough.

She shook Brianna awake and told her she was off to the shops. Brianna replied with an unintelligable grunt so Dekka assumed she would be fine. She didn't actually need anything particulary, she just wanted a walk in the fresh air to clear her head. Her brain was just not working at this point and she needed to think about what she was going to say to Brianna next.

Brianna was alone in the house. It had been an awkward night, followed by a more awkward morning. Dekka was out shopping so Brianna decided to have a quick snoop around her house. She went into what she thought was Dekka's bedroom, it was like most girls bedrooms, clothes scattered on the floor along with a variety of make up, none of which she'd ever seen Dekka wear. Maybe she had a girlfriend now, which made Brianna feel guilty about staying here. No wonder she didn't get a warm welcome. Then she saw it. The picture. It used to sit on her parents mantlepiece, now it was hanging above Dekka's bed. The picture of Brianna.

So Dekka had never gotten over her. Brianna wasn't sure what to feel. She didn't think of Dekka that way, did she? It was flattering that someone cared that much for her, but she had told Dekka that she wasn't a lesbian. She should have been more wary about coming here, she didn't want to upset Dekka. What if Dekka's feelings never changed? Brianna had noticed Dekka checking her out this morning, she really should get some better fitting clothes. Although Dekka's PJ's were comfy, and Brianna had enjoyed the attention, she just felt that the attention should come from boys. She was so confused. What was she going to do?


	12. Chapter 12 Plans for the future

Heyy! Here is chapter 12! Some dialogue in this chapter, give me your thoughts by reviewing.. I always want to know that my readers are happy! Errmm, bad news Ireland... UK is beating you on the traffic graph...

"We need to talk." This is how Dekka was greeted when she got home.

"What we talking about?" Dekka asked.

"That picture of me in your room."

"Oh you found that did you? Your parents gave to me when the FAYZ ended. Speaking of your parents..."

"No!" Brianna interrupted, "I'm not visiting them.

"But their your parents!" Dekka argued.

"I'm starting a new life. No more boarding schools, or any schools for that matter."

"So you thought you'd skip growing up and start a new life with me?"

"Yep. You are taking down that photo though."

"Nah." Dekka teased, "I think I'll just leave it up there."

Well Dekka couldn't see the day getting any more awkward. Brianna had found the photo of herself above Dekka's bed. Not to mention that Brianna had obviously snooped around Dekka's house. On the plus side she had said she was 'starting a new life' and starting it with Dekka. Brianna may not feel the same way about Dekka but spending every day with Brianna would make Dekka happy for a lifetime. Never again would she have Brianna taken away from her.


	13. Chapter 13 Comfort

Heyy! Here is the next chapter! Good news for you Ireland... Your back in the lead on my traffic graph!

"Hey," said Brianna, just wandering into Dekka's room. This was becoming a common occurrence, Brianna just went where she wanted without knocking or bothering about anyones privacy. Same old Brianna. Dekka didn't mind at all, now they'd been together a few days it was as if Brianna had always been there.

"Whats up?" Dekka asked.

"I've been wondering something," Brianna said.

"Whats on your mind?"

"What happened to everyone else when the FAYZ ended?"

Of all the things she could have asked it had to be about the FAYZ. Dekka broke the news to her that Jack had been killed, she didn't seem very phased about it. Then she told her that Edilio had been allowed to stay in America, she got round to explaining how Astrid had been killed, why Diana had been taken into rehab and would later go to prison and that Taylor was now back to normal and kind of dating Sam.

After Dekka told her everything that happened in her 'absence' Brianna didn't know what to say or do. In the end she just held on to Dekka and didn't let go, sure it might be awkward in the morning but right now Brianna didn't care. All she wanted was to fall asleep in Dekka's arms, and thats exactly what she did.


	14. Chapter 14 Reflection

Heyy! A couple of short chapters coming your way! As always read, review and favourite!

Dekka couldn't be happier. Brianna was lying in her arms. No it wouldn't last forever, at some point she would get up and leave. Brianna wasn't feeling the same surge of joy Dekka was. Brianna was here for comforting and thats exactly what Dekka would provide. Comfort.

Brianna didn't want to get up. In fact she wouldn't. She would wait till Dekka shifted her. Brianna didn't know what was happening to her but she only wanted to be with Dekka. It had been like that since she woke up from her 'year long sleep'. Dekka was the first person she thought of. Dekka had been the last person she though of when Gaia... Yeah. She hated reflecting on it. Part of Brianna was still scared. Even though Gaia was dead. Brianna was still scared. It kept her awake, that was why she lay there with Dekka. Brianna needed sleep, Brianna needed peace. Little did she know, she wasn't going to get it


	15. Chapter 15 In broken minds

Heyy! Another short chapter! When this fic was posted on its original site, readers had to guess who the 'mysterious villain' was. This chapter is written in first-person POV so it doesn't reveal their identity, it will be much easier on FF, but leave a review and try guessing who our mysterious villain is!

Traffic graph update: Ireland, you have lost your lead again and are losing to the UK by miles!

I had been here 4 weeks. A whole month in prison. The first month of plenty. I'm here for life. I had committed a murder. I didn't mean to, but thats not how the court saw it. They would take any excuse to lock up a kid from the FAYZ. I suppose they had a valid reason this time. Murderers are supposed to be locked up.

I guess in the FAYZ I got used to the freedom. No rules or regulations. Once you've lived through the FAYZ you can never truly fit back into the normal world. I tried, we tried, but our little family was ripped apart. By me.

I must sound delirious but I think there should be no survivors of the FAYZ. We are all too damaged. Some committed suicide. Others are living on the street. Most of us went crazy, probably all of us. What happened in the FAYZ should stay there.


	16. Chapter 16 Arachne FF exclusive!

Heyy! I have another chapter exclusive to FF! This is the first time I have created and incorporated an original character into one of my own fics, so tell me what you think.

"My name is Kiera Aramov. I work for the Arachne organisation. One of our leaders was caught while attempting a getaway after finishing a job in Dubrovnik. He has been held for three months in a maximum security prison in the U.S.A. It is your job, which we expect you to execute perfectly, to break into this prison and release prisoner no.77950. You will not speak to him other than to give him instructions for his escape. In order to avoid the authorities tracking one man, you must free all prisoners on the block to keep the FBI busy.

An advanced payment of 10 million Euros has been wired into your company's account, with a further 40 million upon completion of the job. None of this money will be traceable. The Arachne organisation will cease contact after prisoner no.77950 is delivered to us."

Jerome Coban listened intently to the pretty blonde woman in front of him. She had shoulder length hair and piercing blue eyes, and no hint of a smile. She was a serious customer, and Jerome figured she could reach across the large mahogany desk and kill him without remorse.

It wasn't a tough decision. Most people would be horrified at the idea of trying to break into a maximum security prison, but Jerome was exactly the person to orchestrate such an event. "let me take you out to dinner and you can keep the 50 million Euros." She never batted an eyelid, the answer was obviously no.


	17. Chapter 17 Jerome FF exclusive!

Heyy! Here is the next chapter! As always read, review and if you like, favourite/follow!

Jerome was happy. The plan had been made and would be executed this evening. They were a day late, going by Jerome's target, but the Arachne organisation had given them no deadline to meet. They had had to order more explosive, they had underestimated the strength of the prison block. By now, all of the prison security guards were in Jerome's wealthy pockets, at three times their annual salary. Jerome's plan was fairly simple, explosive and not incredibly subtle. A team would go into the prison, with the help of the guards, strategically place bricks of plastic explosive, and get very far away. Jerome himself would remotely detonate the plastic explosive, which would blow an entire wall from the prison. Prisoners would rush out in a daze, be met by vans stocked with supplies, Jerome's people would grab their guy and ship him out of the country. Jerome called his people, it was time to move out.


	18. Chapter 18 Escape

Heyy! Hope you all had a great Christmas! Thought I should get back to posting chapters... Now, I have a job for you readers... Looking through the fics I saw that someone else has a fic called Brianna and Dekka, they posted theirs first, so out of respect and to avoid confusion, I would like to change the name of my fic. leave a review and tell me what you think would be a good title for this fic, on gaiaphage .com this fic is split into four parts, part I is called 'The Awakening' do you think this is a good title or do you have a better suggestion? Best suggestion gets PM'd the next FF exclusive chapter...

This chapter has two POV's in it, incase you were wondering..

I remember the explosion. It was pretty hard to forget. It took out a whole wall of the prison. People were breaking in. Breaking in to prison. It was kinda funny. Because of this explosion, prisoners were breaking out. The worlds worst criminals escaping a high security prison. It was my chance. The survivors of the FAYZ must be silenced.

Why did Dekka pick up the newspaper? She wished she hadn't. If she didn't she would have seen it on the news anyway. It was everywhere. This story would be unavoidable. A high security prison which held the country's biggest nut-jobs had been broken into. Who breaks into prison? Well whoever did made a fairly huge mess. They had blown off an entire wall of the prison. The security, which was supposed to be super high, were completely overwhelmed. Three wardens died. Nearly 150 prisoners had escaped their cells, 97 were still on the run. A few prisoners were FAYZ survivors. But Dekka only worried about one. One person she knew had gone crazy but was still devious and smart, and had also sworn death on all survivors of the FAYZ. The magical bubble of happiness Dekka had been living in had been popped. Now she was on high alert. She had to make sure Brianna was safe.


	19. Chapter 19 Diana

Heyy! Wherever you are in the world, Happy New year! here is the latest chapter! Also like to celebrate the fact that chapter 1 has 199 views... Come on guys, 1 more! Also still waiting on a new title for the fic!

I had done it. Escaped the prison. With a lot of help I must say. They had vans waiting for us. The people who blew up the prison. They were incredibly thorough when it came to covering their tracks. I remember changing vehicles three times, and never once did I see my rescuers faces. They gave me and all the escapees clothes, water, food and a little cash. They had only came for one prisoner but thought a mass breakout would provide a decent distraction while they smuggled said prisoner out of the country. Now I had to carry on by myself. I had to lay low and make my plans. The survivors of the FAYZ must be silenced.

It was boring most of the time, sitting atop the sheet of glass. Until the day he started talking. The boy who helped Pete fight Gaia. The one who had said 'blaze of glory!' He was talking a lot about someone. That person had wanted to help Pete fight Gaia as well, but the boy said they were bad.

Apparently they had turned really bad. They had hurt people. Hurt people really bad. Pete didn't like people getting hurt. It made him feel bad.

He seen the fiery red symbol again. It was always with the other symbol, the one who had the locket Pete used to fix the fiery red symbol. They seemed happy, until one day, the same day the boy spoke to him. The person the boy was talking about must have turned very bad, it seemed to upset everyone. Pete didn't like it. He liked the other symbols. Pete was going to make sure they didn't get hurt.


	20. Chapter 20 The First Kill

Heyy! Here is chapter 20! I hope you like and look forward to you leaving a review..

The police hadn't found me. Good, I didn't want to be found. I needed complete secrecy for what I was doing. The survivors of the FAYZ needed to be silenced. Permanently.

I found one. A FAYZ survivor. He used to go to Coates, I can't remember his name. Not that it matters now anyway. He didn't recognise me, I had changed my appearance. Anyone from the FAYZ would recognise me if I didn't. I gave him a false name too.

We hung out, grabbed a burger, that kind of thing. Then we went hiking in the Santa Katrina hills. perfect. It was desolate, quiet. After the FAYZ wall came down people avoided the area, at least they wouldn't hear the screams. I waited till we had walked deep enough into the trees, then when he turned his head the other way, I slit his throat. The survivors of the FAYZ must be silenced. The first kill had been made.


	21. Chapter 21 Changes

Heyy! Its been a while but here is chapter 21! I hope you like it and would love a review! :)

Dekka was becoming more and more paranoid. Brianna could see it. Ever since the news of the prison breakout she had been on edge. Brianna tried her best to get her to chill out, at one point she'd considered kissing her so she at least had a reason to be freaking out. Then Brianna cursed herself for thinking about kissing Dekka, she shouldn't be thinking things like that. It would also confuse and probably hurt Dekka too, and that was the last thing she needed.

It was boring most of the time, sitting atop the sheet of glass. Until the day he started talking. The boy who helped Pete fight Gaia. The one who had said 'blaze of glory!' He was talking a lot about someone. That person had wanted to help Pete fight Gaia as well, but the boy said they were bad.

Apparently they had turned really bad. They had hurt people. Hurt people really bad. Pete didn't like people getting hurt. It made him feel bad.

He seen the fiery red symbol again. It was always with the other symbol, the one who had the locket Pete used to fix the fiery red symbol. They seemed happy, until one day, the same day the boy spoke to him. The person the boy was talking about must have turned very bad, it seemed to upset everyone. Pete didn't like it. He liked the other symbols. Pete was going to make sure they didn't get hurt.


	22. Chapter 22 Leaving

Heyy! Its been a while, here is chapter 22! Read and review! People from GP may notice some changes..

Brianna had been acting strange around Dekka lately. It was kinda hard to miss. Dekka was worried, was Brianna going to leave? Dekka couldn't see a good reason for her to stay. Sure she had come to Dekka when she returned but she probably wanted to get back to her family and have a normal life. She could go to school, get a boyfriend, Brianna wouldn't have any trouble there. Dekka was losing any hope that Brianna would stay much longer.

Dekka was seriously bugging out about something. So like any good friend, Brianna hit the mall. She'd bought Dekka a necklace, she hoped it would cheer her up a bit. When she got back home Dekka wasn't there. Probably out for a walk or something. Brianna waited all night, but Dekka never came home.


End file.
